Modern data centers perform countless computing jobs for businesses and individual users. A modern data center, for example, may enable tens of thousands of individuals to browse the Internet or perform operations using extensive computational resources. To do so, the modern data center includes an infrastructure, such as a building, wiring, air conditioners, and security systems. The modern data center also includes information technology, such as tens or even hundreds of thousands of computer servers, memory, networking, and storage systems. This infrastructure and information technologies are expensive, both in capital and operational expenses.
While these aspects of the modern data center are expensive, energy costs are fast becoming the majority of many data centers' total operational costs. Current solutions attempt to reduce these energy costs by migrating some computing jobs from a data center having high energy costs to a data center having relatively lower energy costs. Unfortunately, these solutions may increase financial costs, unexpectedly increase energy costs, or impede performance.